


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst probably, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ibara wakes up alone.





	Hold Me Tight or Don't

Ibara wakes up at 7am, as per his schedule, and the other side of the bed is already cold.

As it should be, he suddenly recalls, since he lives alone, the members of Eden each being able to afford their own apartments. There's no reason for this coldness to feel unnatural, for it to cause his chest to clench, to feel like something was  _ wrong _ …

Then he remembers the night before, fist tightening around the sheets.

It's not like he had expected anything else. Yuzuru was never going to stay. 

He has that  _ oh-so-important _ Himemiya family to take care of, who he  _ clearly _ needs his services from the break of dawn, apparently. And this was supposed to be a secret, from the Himemiyas, from the rest of Eden, definitely from the general public, when they have so much of their reputation to protect. At most he might get some curious looks from Hiyori, or the older two members of  _ fine _ , giving amused smiles whenever he and Yuzuru interact, but he is sure that they just look more knowing than they actually are. Ibara fakes that all the time, too.

It started a few weeks ago, both sneaking off to a little-known bar after a particularly tiring Eden-fine joint live. It's easy to make mistakes when you're both there to get drunk, to complain about your colleagues and unit mates, to complain about each other, and that strange kinship that lingers under a layer of animosity. When the dim lighting make the world seem different, when you're too intoxicated to keep down the feelings you've had for you ex-"Instructor" for years, to keep your lips off his, or is it his off yours? Yuzuru just looked so good, smelled so good,  _ felt _ so good inside of him, that Ibara wanted nothing but to get closer, closer. There wasn't much left of that feeling the next morning, when they woke up sore and dazed and confused and more notably naked in the same bed, and Ibara was more than prepared to never speak about this ever again when Yuzuru made the suggestion.

"What? Has serving in that mansion for so long left you sexually repressed?" He smirks.

Yuzuru narrows his eyes. "I thought you wanted it too, but nevermind, I take it back." He gets up to leave, and Ibara  _ should _ just let him go, let this whole incident fade from their memories like it never happened, except he finds himself grabbing on to Yuzuru's arm and pulling him back to bed.

And again, and again.

Whatever, they're both just using each other anyway, to feel that temporary pleasure after a stressful day, to have an easy way to get off without tarnishing their image when they're both too careful to be found out by anyone else. It helps that they fulfill each other's kinks perfectly, too. They don't act any different around each other in the day, no matter how desperately they grab each other in the night, no matter how much Ibara's heart sinks in the morning when he finds Yuzuru gone, as much as he expects the fact and loathes the feeling. He's not so weak to succumb to it.

Ibara puts on his clothes, and gets ready for the day. He woke up clean, he noticed, and he can only guess as to who is responsible for that. He washes his face, covers up his bruises with makeup, coordinates his outfit carefully just to be safe, and looks into the mirror.

Nothing happened last night.

He almost convinces himself of the fact, watching his signature fake smile grin back at him. The next thing to do is to have breakfast, as he makes his way to the kitchen to make it, already coutning the calories in his head. But breakfast is already made; a simple but enticing plate of salad, pancakes and eggs, carefully covered in cling wrap on the counter. Ibara stops in his tracks as he sees it. This has never happened before.

There is a note placed neatly beside it, which Ibara picks up to read, written in precise handwriting that he would recognise anywhere.

"May you have a good day.

♡Yuzuru"

He crushes it in his hands.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an ibyzcore song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jG1JY0rt2Os thank you for your attention
> 
> Even if this is on Anon I can still see any comments btw. Thanks for reading


End file.
